Beware Who You Date
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: Paige had not been thinking of dating, until she met Brad.But what she doesn't know is that he's not human. He's a demon who wants to kill Paige and then the other two Charmed Ones.(This story is now complete)Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The sisters were at P3. Leo was there too, for a bit anyway. Phoebe was trying dating again. After Cole and everything, she was just not into the whole dating thing. Not that Paige could blame her. She was heartbroken after Glenn got married. She thought it might actually work with them. But she was wrong.  
  
"Paige, maybe you should go out there and flirt with some guys," Piper said.  
  
"No. Maybe I'll just go home," Paige said.  
  
"Alright, but if you need me you know where to come." Paige nodded and walked away.  
  
"I'm kind of worried about her, Leo," Piper said.  
  
"She'll be alright, honey. She just needs some time to heal. She'll start dating again," Leo said, making everything seem okay just like he always did.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Paige walked through the crowd. She didn't want to stay here any longer. She was not watching where she was going and ran right into this cute guy.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was my fault," he said, smiling.  
  
"No, I'm the one who needs to watch where I'm going," Paige said.  
  
"Listen. I know we don't know each other, but I'd like to take you out and get to know you," he said.  
  
"Wow, you're asking me out already and I don't even know your name," Paige said.  
  
"Sorry. I'm Brad. What's your name?" Brad said.  
  
"Paige. And I'd like to go out sometime with you."  
  
"Cool. How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sounds good. Pick me up at this address," Paige said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and writing down the address.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 7:00," Brad said.  
  
Paige smiled and walked off back to where Piper and Leo and now Phoebe sat.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were leaving," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, I changed my mind. I got a date for tomorrow night," Paige said.  
  
"Ohhhhh. That's so cool, so do I," Phoebe said. They all sat and talked and Phoebe told them all about her date.  
  
Brad walked to his house, thinking about the Charmed One he had got to go out on a date with him tomorrow night. She didn't even know who he was. And she wouldn't, until she was dead. Brad laughed. This was going to be so easy. 


	2. Phoebe's demon and Paige's Date

Paige couldn't wait till her date with Brad. Hopefully it would just be the beginning of her dating again. Phoebe walked through the door. Her shirt was torn.  
  
"What happened to you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Got attacked by a demon. The bad thing is it tore my shirt. That demon is gonna pay when I find him," Phoebe said.  
  
"The good part is?" Paige asked.  
  
"I saved the innocent he was trying to kill. But now I need to hunt this demon down. Maybe I can try to scry for it," Phoebe said.  
  
"No, you need to get ready for your date with this guy, Phoebe. Paige, you should get ready, too," Piper said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Me and Leo might just chill out," Piper said.  
  
"Oh, where is Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He said he had to go. I don' know where."  
  
"Maybe this will help. Leo!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Leo orbed in right beside her. "What is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Can you go check with the Elders and see if they can find out anything about this demon I fought? I saved an innocent in an alleyway."  
  
"Okay. Was there anything unusual about it? Any powers you've never seen before?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Oh, wait. When I got there the demon was doing something to the innocent. He was kind of sucking something out of him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hm. Maybe it was sucking the innocent's life out of him or something. I'll check with the Elders like you asked and tell them you'd like to know if they know anything," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks, Leo." He said goodbye to his wife, Piper and orbed out.  
  
"Now, we need to get ready," Paige said.  
  
The two sisters ran up the stairs, leaving Piper to stand there smiling.  
  
Brad almost had the witch. She had managed to save the person he was trying to kill, but Brad didn't really care about him. He could've had one of the witch's right there! But instead he had let her get the better of him, making him retreat. Well, he would have one of the witch's, Paige, tonight anyway. Then he could get the other two. They probably had a Whitelighter and he would cause some problems. But that didn't matter; he could always get a darklighter to kill him. So Brad did a summoning spell for a darklighter and one appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Where am I?" the darklighter asked.  
  
"Never mind that. I need you to do a favor for me," Brad said.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it has to do with a Whitelighter. I need you to kill one for me."  
  
"Fine. Do you know where this Whitelighter is?" the darklighter said.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you're familiar with The Charmed Ones? I need you to find and kill their Whitelighter," Brad said.  
  
"It will be done. I'll let you know when the job is finished," the darklighter said, disappearing again.  
  
Brad smiled. No complications. No one would stand in his way.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"There's Brad!" Paige yelled. She stopped in front of the door and fixed her hair. She opened it.  
  
"Hi, Paige. Hope you don't mind flowers," Brad said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Aww. That's so nice, thank you. You didn't really have to though," Paige said, smelling them.  
  
"No problem. There some pretty flowers for a pretty girl." Paige smiled.  
  
"Shall we go then?" he asked.  
  
They left and got into his car. They ate at a fancy restaurant. There was music and everything. It was very nice and Brad was very sweet.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Brad asked after they were done.  
  
"Actually, it's getting kind of late. Could you take me home?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure. No problem. Maybe we can do this again?" Brad asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Brad was not very happy. He was going to kill her when they went for a walk, but she hadn't wanted to. He had just dropped Paige off and left. He couldn't make her suspicious of him. But the bad thing was that when he had walked her to the door, Phoebe was inside and she saw him. She had recognized him. He would have to be extra careful now. There was always the next date to kill Paige. He just had to be patient. 


	3. Vanquishing Brad

"Paige, that guy looked really familiar," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige was just coming back inside and Brad had just left.  
  
"Probably because you saw him at P3," Paige said, smiling.  
  
"No. More like he was the demon I fought," Phoebe said.  
  
"C'mon, Phoebe. He probably just looked like it," Paige said.  
  
"Hey. The Elders don't know anything about your demon Phoebe," Leo said, orbing in.  
  
"No. But I do. It's Paige's boyfriend," Phoebe said.  
  
"It is not," Paige said.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper said, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly a demon crashed through the front windows.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what's going on," Piper said.  
  
"That's a darklighter. Leo, get out of here!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
The darklighter shot an arrow at Leo but missed when Leo orbed out and then back in. Phoebe kicked him in the face.  
  
"Arrows!" Paige said.  
  
The darklighter tried shooting again but found he had no arrows. Leo orbed up to the attic and got crystals to trap the darklighter. He orbed back downstairs and while Piper froze him, Leo set the crystals down. The demon was trapped.  
  
"Now, you can tell us why you're here and we can kill you. Or, if you don't tell us, we can still kill you. So either way, you're dead," Piper said.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything," the darklighter said.  
  
"Then you can stay here until you get tired of living," Piper said.  
  
They all walked out of the room, leaving the darklighter trapped. The demon screamed.  
  
"What's this about Paige's boyfriend?" Piper asked.  
  
"Brad is a demon," Phoebe said.  
  
"She's lying. He can't be," Paige said.  
  
"Phoebe, did you get a good look at the demon?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes. I was fighting him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go see if this darklighter wants to talk," Piper said.  
  
They went back into where the darklighter was.  
  
"Just kill me already!" he screamed.  
  
"Tell us who sent you," Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't his name."  
  
"Sure you do," Piper said.  
  
"Fine. His name was Brad. At least I think so."  
  
"See, Paige? Brad," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him again," Paige said.  
  
"Call him over and we'll give him a surprise," Piper said.  
  
So she did. She called him and asked him to come over because something terrible had just happened.  
  
"He's on his way," Paige announced.  
  
Phoebe kicked one of the crystals away and Piper vanquished the darklighter. Paige went to make a potion so they could vanquish Brad.  
  
"Now, should we torture Brad? I mean, I can take his limbs off one by one. Or Phoebe can beat him to death. Or Paige, maybe you can whip up a potion to make him go through a lot of pain," Piper said.  
  
"Could you take his limbs off one by one? That sounds good," Paige said.  
  
"You guys should vanquish him and get it over with," Leo said.  
  
"You're no fun, Leo," Brad said from behind them all.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's funny. Demons have a way of getting places too," Brad said.  
  
"Brad! Nice to see you," Paige said.  
  
"You, too. Now I can kill you," Brad said, starting to glow.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe said, flinging herself at Paige and knocking her out of the way.  
  
Just in time, too. Otherwise Paige would be dead now. A bright light came out of Brad but didn't hit anyone. Phoebe got up and punched Brad hard in the face. Then she kicked him. Paige got up and she kicked him right where it counts. Piper froze him and Paige threw the potion. They were not going to be seeing brad anytime soon.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you tried to tell me he was evil," Paige said.  
  
"It's alright, honey. You thought you were in love," Phoebe said.  
  
"Actually, I just thought he was sweet," Paige said, going over and hugging Phoebe.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"We really need to start picking normal boyfriends, you know," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, me and Cole and now you and Brad. We can just never win, huh?"  
  
"Guess not," Paige said, smiling.  
  
(That was the end of that story! Hope everyone liked it and don't forget to review when you're done reading!) 


	4. Not giving up

The sisters were at P3. Leo was there too. They were all watching Phoebe dance with her boyfriend. It was good for Piper to get out. It was good for Paige too, but she promised herself she wasn't going to dance with any guys. Especially if they were evil. And that was just it, you could never really tell if a guy was evil, demonic, and have powers that can hurt you a lot. Paige could tell Piper was feeling bad for her. Just the way she looked at her. "Piper, will you stop staring at me and feeling sorry for me," Paige said.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I hate seeing you like this, Paige," Piper said.  
  
"The only thing you need to worry about is you having fun. And you're not out on the dance floor with Leo, so how are you having fun?" Paige asked.  
  
"Fine. We'll dance. C'mon Leo," piper said, grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.  
  
Paige stared after them. It was hard to see her sisters having fun when she wasn't. But that was just being selfish. Just then a guy walked up to her. She was just about ready to tell him to back off, but.wow. This guy had one cute grin. No, Paige, remember what you said about you dancing with any guys tonight. "Hi. I'm gonna start by telling you my name and then I'm gonna ask you to dance," the guy said.  
  
"Fine. But to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'll say yes. I've been having a rough time lately," Paige said.  
  
"Okay. I understand. My name is Bryan. I don't usually do this, but I couldn't help noticing how pretty you were. And I realize you probably hear this a lot, but I thought maybe I would give it a shot," Bryan said.  
  
Paige laughed and said," It's okay. My name is Paige. Actually, this doesn't happen too often."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel better. But anyway, would you like to dance?" Bryan asked.  
  
Paige thought for a minute. Hey, what do I have to lose? Paige thought, abandoning everything she said about not dancing with a guy. Then she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor and stared dancing. That made her sisters happy that she was not giving up after all. 


End file.
